super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryptovore
The Secret Eaters, a race of mysterious machines. Appearance and Features The Cryptovore are oddly designed machines that appear to be made of a sleek, organic-looking blue metal. Around the main limbs and torso the Cryptovore feature mother-of-pearl detailing. On the backs of the robots are a pair of large half circles, emerging from behind each shoulder and curving inwards. None of the limbs on the Cryptovore are actually connected, but instead float just in front of where the sockets would be. Each arm is very long and ends in small hands with unnaturally long, clawed fingers which curl in. Legs are double jointed and end in spikes which float above the ground. Each Cryptovore’s chest is a hollow rib cage surrounded by armor. Inside there is a glowing sphere of orange energy. Cryptovore heads are slightly raised above the shoulders and resemble a short, inverted J flat against the shoulders. The top is slightly stretched to the sides, making it wider than the half that reaches down to the top of the chest. Both ends are rounded and polished, with a mouth-like pattern etched onto the front. A segmented spine reaches from the head down the back which makes a harsh clicking noise when it moves. Cryptovore heads can best be described as smoother, polished and eyeless version of Arch Belial's head. Despite lacking visible and functional mouths, the Cryptovore speak in a sound resembling a chorus of voices resounding over a pipe organ. Two Cryptovore can form larger, quadrupedal forms called Cryptopantera. These are large yet thin and lean machines, capable of remarkably agile leaps. Countless Cryptovore can unite to form a hivemind known as the Crpytessence. This is a chaotic mass of dismembered body parts and tentacles swirling in a blazing sphere of orange energy. Powers and Abilities In addition to their formidable strength and talons, Cryptovore have an entire arsenal of both weapons and bizarre powers at their disposal. Plasma projectors are carried in the shoulders, which fire superheated blasts. By placing their hands on either side of an opponent’s head, Cryptovore can send orange bolts flying that seem to phase through the victim, in fact incapacitating them. This attack can also be used to scan the mind of the target. Other powers are available, ranging from dangerous kinetic energy blasts which can throw opponents around a room to a deafening high-pitched sonic shriek. A pair of small vertical slots fitted into the ribcage can fire whirling energy disks that can sever limbs with ease. Cryptopantera have the same base powers as a single Cryptovore, but feature four clawed limbs as opposed to two. Large blades emerge from the elbows of each limb, and the normal pair of plasma projectors on each shoulder. The other two projectors are concealed in the back of the machines until necessary. Cryptovore can shift their bodies configurations from the base form, resulting in variations such as great pincers emerging from the wrists while lacking most of the legs or with plasma projectors for lower arms. Cryptovore change to fit the situation, preferring to form blades for more enclosed combat. When Cryptovore form either Cryptopantera or the Cryptessence, they utilize this ability to create the Cryptessence’ “body.” Category:Zombiejiger Category:Races Category:Robotic Races